spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader Plankton!
This article is about the spin-off series. For the character, go to Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton! is a popular spin-off series created by Travisplatypus. It takes place in another dimension where Plankton is the leader. The series will have 4 seasons and a total of 105 episodes with a movie ending the series. Characters Main *Leader Plankton - the ruler of his dimension. *Sir Sandy - the leader of the group against Leader Plankton. *Prisoner SpongeBob/Black Sponge - one of Leader Plankton's prisoners. His alter-ego, Black Sponge, works for Anti-Plankton. *Patrick Star - Leader Plankton's bodyguard. *Squidward Tentacles - one of Leader Plankton's guards. *Eugene H. Krabs - one of Leader Plankton's guards. Major *Cry Whale - a member of Anti-Plankton. She is the daughter of Eugene, who despises her being in the group. *Assistant Karen - Leader Plankton's computer/assistant. *Snailster Gary - the group pet of Anti-Plankton. He has a fighting shell that can turn him into a fighting machine. *Sadie - a citizen of Bikini Bottom. She once tried to turn Black Sponge in, but he gave her $100 for her two sons that she once couldn't feed. *Craig Mammalton - the leader of Craig and the Ocean Protectors that was against Leader Plankton. Later, LP left him in prehistoric times to die from a volcanic eruption. *Harold - a citizen of Bikini Bottom. He once tried to turn in Black Sponge, but Black Sponge kicked him in the eye. He gets very angry when people call him "Random Guy". *Elderly Fish - an male elder citizen in Bikini Bottom. For Leader Plankton's birthday, he gave him his walker that he still needed. *Officer Nancy - a female police officer. Due to the law, she had to try to arrest the Black Sponge when ordered by Leader Plankton. *Officer John - a male police officer. Due to the law, he had to try to arrest the Black Sponge when ordered by Leader Plankton. Minor * RoboSwick - a poorly drawn "robot" that LP tried to use to get into Anti-Plankton, but failed. * Members of Sir Sandy's Group - members that are in Sir Sandy's group ploting against Leader Plankton. * Leader Plankton's other guards - guards protecting the inside and outside of the Bucket of Evil. * Rich Fish - a wealthy fish who was robbed of his money by Eugene in The Take Over!. * Little Kid - seen surfing in Prehistoric Plankton. He was scared because Quag, an alien, landed on his surfboard. * The Three Anchovies - three anchovies that were part of Craig's group against LP. Later, LP left them in prehistoric times to die from a volcanic eruption. They were annoyed by Craig's obsession with tanning. * Chefs - chefs that competed in the Big Bikini Bottom Cook-Off in The Big Cook-Off. * Normal citizens - citizens of the entire Pacific Ocean. * Travisplatypus - the creator, writer and editor of the Leader Plankton! articles. He was mentioned in The New Moonian Baby by Quag. Moon Main *Quag - a evil moonian who made Patrick his assistant. *Timmy the Twina - Quag's nemesis. *Lahoonamine Egater - a friendly moonian who is married to Missita. *Missita Egater - a moonian who is the owner of her pet, Timmy. She is married to Lahoonamine. *Tomster Egater - a baby moonian who Missita gave birth to in The New Moonian Baby. He has excellent secret agent skills, and often helps Timmy defeat Quag. Major * Doctor Equan - a moonian doctor who tried to help Patrick when he was choking. He once fell of the moon and into space, but fell back down again because of LP's Gravity Ray. It is unknown if he's still alive. * Moonian announcer - a moonian that has announced moonian events in a few episodes. In Moon Races, he was seen physically. * Fred - a moonian that acts much like Fred, who was crashed into in Moon Races. * Mrs. Hoonawa - a moonian who died because Leader Plankton kept her in the water to long. * Julia - a teen moonian who made sarcastic remarks on Leader Plankton's rocket. Minor * Moonian chefs - chefs that competed in the Big Moon Cook-Off in The Big Cook-Off. * Moonian racers - local Moon Center and Tinnington citizens who decided to compete in the Moon Center 5000 annual race in Moon Races. * Moonians - a race of aliens who live on the moon. Episodes Season 1 *The Take Over! (pilot) *Stuck On The Moon *The Search For Patrick *Life As A Prisoner *Squirrel And Plankton Fight (first episode of 2012 LPSM) *The Big Cook-Off *SpongeBob Escapes *The Mystery of the Black Sponge *Wanted: The Black Sponge *Moon Races *An Unwanted Visitor *The New Moonian Baby *Trip To The Moon (last episode of 2012 LPSM) *Back To The Ruled Ocean *The Universe Traveler Season 2 *Plankton's Big Birthday Bash (first episode of Season 2; first episode written by IHeartSpongeBob) *Prehistoric Plankton (first episode of Season 2 to be written by travisplatypus) *Ocean Fright Night of Doom (Halloween Special) *Beach Day *The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special (Thanksgiving Special) *The Fight Against Bubble Buddy Trivia *Even though SpongeBob is the main character of the original series, he doesn't have the title role, so he won't appear in every episode. *It's rated TV-PG. Awards and Nominations *'*'''Announced recently; voting not open yet *1 = "The Big Cook-Off" *2 = Travisplatypus Workers *Travisplatypus (Creator, Writer, Storyboard Artist, Title Card Creator) *IHeartSpongeBob (Writer, Storyboard Artist, Storyboard Director, Director, Supervising Producer, Technical Director, Editor) *SpongeTechX (Creative Director, Title Card Creator) *William Leonard (Writer) *JCM (Editor) News *Leader Plankton! is now an official featured article! *Good news!!! The holidays are coming up and everyone loves the holidays, right? Well, guess what! This month's October and you know what that means? Halloween. And Leader Plankton's next episode's gonna be a Halloween Special! Then when we hit November we'll have a Thanksgiving Special! Then when we hit December we'll have a Christmas Special and then the first part of the New Year Special will be posted in December and the second part will be posted on New Year's Day. Segments *'Leader Plankton Segment (The Take Over - present)' *'Alternate-Dimension Segment (Plankton's Big Birthday Bash - present)' *'Stuck On The Moon Segment (The Take Over - Prehistoric Plankton)' *'Black Sponge Segment (SpongeBob Escapes - Trip To The Moon)''' Rules *No cussing at all! (That means no minor curse words either!) *No gore. *Don't edit episodes that have been created by another user unless you have permission. *Do not edit anything '''Leader Plankton! '''related unless you are an official helper. Links *The official facebook page for Leader Plankton! Category:Spin-Offs Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Television Series Category:Featured Articles